The present invention relates to an improved applicator for makeup. More specifically, the invention relates to a brush designed for efficient and consistent application of liquid eyeliner to the eyelids. A preferred embodiment of such a brush has a configuration of bristles positioned in a shape designed to both compliment the naturally occurring shape of the eye and to provide an even, consistent and symmetrical distribution of eyeliner.
To achieve a smooth, even, and natural-looking application of eyeliner, it is necessary to carefully apply the cosmetic such that the proper amount is applied in an even distribution, which is equally balanced between the left and right eyes.
A common problem with conventional brushes is that they result in the over-application of makeup. When an excess amount of cosmetic is applied, this results in a very unnatural look which is undesirable. In particular, eyeliner is intended to enhance and accentuate the natural shape of the eyes, and its over-application therefore nullifies its purpose.
The ideal eyeliner application will define the eyes by lending color and shape to the lashline. Conventionally, various types of applicators have been used to apply eyeliner, including a variety of bristled brushes having different widths, sponge-like applicators, pen- or pencil-like applicators, or even fingers. However, all of these have practical disadvantages, including, for example, uneven or imprecise application of the cosmetic, and irregular draw line width.
Currently, brush type eyeliner applicators are comprised of felt tips, foam applicators, or straight fibers and bristles. The bristles are typically arranged in a straight line fashion to allow linear application of cosmetic along the plane of the face.
Examples of such brush type eyeliner applicators are disclosed in Nehashi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,853 (disclosing a felt tip applicator) and Nakamura, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,301 (disclosing an applicator with straight natural or synthetic fiber bristles.) Nehashi discloses an applicator designed specifically for the eye, whereby a felt tip is inserted into a material soaked with cosmetic, and then the cosmetic is applied to the face via the felt tip. The patent discloses a felt tip with a tapering end.
Nakamura discloses an applicator for cosmetics with straight fibers wherein the applying tip comprises a flat end. The bristles are arranged in a straight line, for applying cosmetic to the skin in a uniform linear manner.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been an eyeliner brush designed to conform to the natural shape of the eye, so that eyeliner makeup can be applied in a manner such that the proper quantity is applied with an even, uniform distribution around the contours of the eye.
The invention described herein relates to a brush specifically designed to deposit eyeliner in a manner that exactly corresponds to the shape of the eyelid. The brush is designed to ease the application of makeup to the eye by placing the bristles in such a manner that the wearer need not force said bristles to unnaturally follow the shape of the eye during application of eyeliner.
In light of the above described inadequacies in conventional applicators of eyeliner, it is a primary object of the invention described herein to provide an eyeliner brush that allows for improved application of eyeliner to the upper lashline of the eyes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brush designed such that it may also perform the functions of conventional applicators.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an eyeliner brush having a curved or arched design such that it allows for application of eyeliner between individual lashes of the upper lashline of the eyes.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an eyeliner brush having a curved or arched design such that it may be used in a xe2x80x9cposition and wigglexe2x80x9d manner to apply eyeliner between individual lashes of the eyelashes.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an eyeliner brush that allows for easier and more even application of eyeliner.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an eyeliner brush which facilitates more accurate application of eyeliner by conforming more closely to the contour of the eye.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.